Karaoke Awkwardness
by Blackquill Grainbows
Summary: Athena forces a group of reluctant attorneys to sing... and a few of them don't like it one bit. Have you ever wanted Simon to sing? Or Apollo and Phoenix to sing as a duet? Athena's decision is final!


Karaoke Awkwardness

Simon Blackquill couldn't understand how he ended up in this tightly knotted situation. He tried so hard to avoid this horrible outcome; but Athena Cykes wasn't making it better by brandishing his doom under his nose.

"Come on, Simon!" she cackled with evil delight.

Simon took a nervous glance at his surroundings - soundproof so none outside may hear his screams and a large board displaying barely intelligible words striking up and fading within moments notice. Not even his faithful hawk could save him within this room of terrors.

Athena hypnotically swung her shameless weapon back and forth on it's cord.

No one was here to help Simon; the group of figures around him stared solemnly, as if they understood his fate, which was hand picked by the witch, Athena herself.

"Simon! Everyone has to sing!" chimed Athena breaking his collection of thoughts; the accursed microphone still dangling in her slender fingers.

Simon gripped the microphone tightly with a sweaty hand and slowly stood up from his spot etched with his print on the cheap leather. He walked trancelike to the brightly lit stage were the stand for the microphone greeted and the screen held frozen words for the next song.

"Okay everyone! Simon's singing this round and all expect yourselves to be next" Athena clapped.

She turned to Simon and enthusiastically added "You'll be singing: Gangnam Style - PSY".

Simon snapped his head up.

"W-What?! How do I even sing that?!" he spluttered.

"With your voice, silly!" Athena laughed and plopped herself in Simon's original seat.

The music burst from the oversized speakers and flooded the room; Simon could see PSY on screen rolling his head lazily while relaxing on a deck chair.

"Er- Oppa Gangnam Style!" Simon stammered trying to keep up with the beat "Gangnam Style!".

The difficult beginning, middle and ending of the song slapped him right in the face.

"Naj-Najeneun ttasa-roun...? inganjeogin yeo...? yeoja?" he sang attempting to pronounce the complicated words.

By the second chorus Simon was beginning to feel more at ease and sounded the words more easily. He couldn't help but do the signature dance of the song.

"Eeeehhhhhh, sexy lady! Op, op, op, op... Oppa Gangnam Style!" the women in the room developed a frown every time this verse popped up, but after more of Simon's ridiculous singing and dancing everyone was holding back their laughs.

"Oppa Gangnam Style!" he sang and struck the final pose.

Suddenly he remembered where he was and what he just did in front of his boss, co-worker along with the three lawyers of the Wright Anything Agency.

"Woo! Go Simon!" Athena cheered.

Simon's cheeks flooded with red as he placed the microphone back in its stand and shuffled off the stage.

"*Erhem* Most applauding effort, Blackquill" Miles Edgeworth coughed to cover up his laughing.

"Great job, fool" snorted Franziska von Karma.

Simon sunk back into the black leather sofa embarrassed.

"Now we have..." Athena cut herself off to survey the people in the room.

Her eyes shone as they landed on their targets.

"Apollo and Mr Wright!" she chirped.

"Huh?!" the two men both blurt at once and turned their heads to each other.

"She did tell you to expect it..." mumbled Miles.

"Well... uh" Phoenix Wright laughed embarrassedly "What are we singing?".

Athena grinned at him evilly.

"Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley... as a duet" she sniggered.

"Oh god..." whispered Apollo placing his face in hands.

Athena walked up the stage steps and dragged one of the extra microphone stands from the corner and propped it next to the already standing one. After a few failed attempts she fit the plug into the speakers then fumbled with the music controls to add in the song.

"Okay! All set!" Athena beamed.

"We are about to get Rick Rolled by Athena" muttered Phoenix to Apollo.

Timidly Apollo raised his hand to ask

"Do we have to do it?".

Franziska cracked her whip at him.

"You insolent, horned fool! Of course you must!" she barked in between the whip cracks.

"O-okay! Okay!" Apollo yelled and covered himself with his hands to shield his body.

A silver glint swiped down between Franziska's whip and Apollo.

"SILENCE!" roared Simon holding his katana at a perfect, poised position.

"Hmph, the fool wasn't worth it" huffed Franziska lowering her whip.

Completely oblivious to the weapons waving about in the room, Athena spun around cheerfully.

"The stage is ready, you two! Go on up and let us hear your awesome voice!" she encouraged.

"Go for it!" her robot necklace, Widget, put in.

The sound of Rick Astley's 'masterpiece' burst throughout the room expecting voices to add to it.

"Oh! Right! Um... We're no strangers to love" stuttered Apollo.

"You know the rules and so do I" joined Phoenix keeping a wary eye on Franziska's whip to prevent further harm onto his understudy.

Minutes of the annoying song dragged by until they were finally up to the last segment.

"Never gonna give you up!" sang Apollo as relaxed as Simon was later in his performance.

"Never gonna let you down" chorused Phoenix.

"Never gonna run around and desert you".

"Never gonna make you cry"

"Never gonna tell a lie" Phoenix slightly smiled as he sang this.

"...And hurt you!" they both sung at once.

Familiar giggled started up along with Franziska's laughing and Miles's chuckling.

"What did we miss?" asked Apollo having a sinking feeling of what his answer might be.

Trucy Wright jumped from behind the black leather sofa Simon was sitting that and shook her phone about.

"I got the whole thing! Daddy, you and Polly will be superstars after I send this to all my contacts" giggled Trucy.

"Wait... Nooo!" shrieked Apollo lunging for Trucy's phone.

She leapt out of the way and poked her tongue at the crumpled Apollo.

"I think I'll send it to Mr Klavier Gavin first" Trucy teased and tapped away on her phones keypad.

Athena, Simon, Miles and Franziska were locked in a fit of laughter as Apollo struggled to retrieve Trucy's phone and delete the embarrassing singing video. Apollo was shocked and betrayed when Phoenix joined with the laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" squeaked Apollo angrily.

"I'm not embarrassed that I was caught singing, Apollo, I'm used to Trucy recording me and sending it to all my friends" informed Phoenix still laughing.

"Well...!" The red faced Apollo stumbled for an excuse "Klavier won't let me hear the end of it!".

"Apollloooo!" Trucy taunted holding out her phone.

Apollo turned around to find Trucy dropping her phone into her 'Magic Panties'; he could feel himself as he shouted in slow motion for his prize.

The entire room (excluding Apollo) was in laughing fits.

Simon then got up and reached the door to the world outside karaoke.

"I guess that wasn't too bad" he smirked to himself and exited the soundproof room.

Simon found himself walking alone in People Park as his hawk, Taka, remained indoors during the cloudy, dreary day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone, which also contained footage of Phoenix and Apollo's duet.

Simon smiled and played it one last time before erasing it forever.

Just as Trucy had escaped Apollo and burst into the Wright Anything Agency her phone alerted her that she had received a text message.

"It's from Mr Blackquill? Weird" Trucy thought to herself aloud.

She opened his message to find a video attachment and a very small amount of text on the screen.

Replace your video with my own.

Trucy curiously opened the video to find Simon singing somewhat terribly to a catchy song she had once heard.

Will do, Mr Blackquill! ;-)

Trucy replied truthfully before deleting Apollo's and keeping Simon's to hear always.


End file.
